


Drew Brees and his new family

by Master815



Series: Gay football fantasies [1]
Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master815/pseuds/Master815
Summary: Drew Brees begins his new life as a gay man with the new family





	Drew Brees and his new family

w put half of the white loaf on Jared plate and the other half on Carson's whille they eat dinner Drew tells the boys that the papers were signed the adoption papers they are officially their Sons after dinner them papers to sign to change their names Carson you are now Carson Brees and Jared you are now Drew Brees Junior your nickname will be Jr Drew says as he scans and emails the papers to his attorney as well  
After going down and letting Eli use the bathroom he told the boys their chores for tomorrow was to help Eli pack everything up for them of the Philadelphia as Carson was drafted to the Eagles Junior I removed your name for the draft i'm go need you around the house to help with your brothers now go get ready for bed after tucking in Carson and Junior and kissing them on the forehead Drew carry Peyton to the bed they removed each other's clothes and got into bed Drew inserted his cock into Peyton's ass and begin to thrust ooh baby ooh baby  
Peyton moaned has Drew picked up the pace they rolled over and Peyton began to ride Drew up and down Payton went for another 20 minutes until they both explode I Collapse on the bed pulling the covers over them Drew put an arm around Peyton kissed and he's a baby that was good practice for the Wedding night now get some rest you're going to need it Drew said before kissing him then going to sleep  
To be continued


End file.
